


what you did to me, I know(we'll never fade away)

by koalacakemix



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I finished the game and have a lot of feelings, Spoilers for one of the endings, i love v SO MUCH, these are just unedited feelings honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalacakemix/pseuds/koalacakemix
Summary: V, and what we do for those we love
Relationships: Female V/River Ward, Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	what you did to me, I know(we'll never fade away)

V used to track the passage of time from one gig to the next. After about three petty thefts, one barfight, and Jackie hauling her ass out of Lizzie's- _you've had enough, chica_ \- usually it was time for bed. She'd wake up with a pounding headache and do it all over again.

Night City: sweet poison, empty promises.

* * *

"Dreamer", Johnny says.

"What?"

"You asked me what I'd write on your grave. That's what I'd put."

V takes a drag of a candy cigarette, breathing out sweet sugar smoke. "Jesus. That's fuckin' mushy."

"True, though."

"Used to be. I hope… it still is."

* * *

She'd have about one glitch a week. That became once a day. The glitches became seizures that were so painful she'd pass out and Johnny would have to act fast to keep her head from splitting open. She would wake up on the street, in a hotel, at Vik's clinic, and time became meaningless.

* * *

"Misty told me to find something to live for. A goal or something. No matter how small."

Vik tinkers with her arm. "That's good advice. Keep still, gotta replace this part."

She lets out a sigh that sounds more like a sob. She fucking hates the sound of it.

"I just want to get this fucker out of my head. I don't care, I- do you know how shitty this is, Vik? I've lost fuckin' everything and I keep losing more every day this goes on."

* * *

V tracks the passage of time with her handy internal clock. "Ugh, Johnny! What time is it!?"

He appears before her, lounging on the couch. "Fuck off."

She feigns a gasp. "It's fuck off o'clock? That means I'm late for my daily cop dick appointment!"

"Don't you dare."

She laughs. "Don't worry, it was just once. Hey, tell me what you want for dinner before you disappear back in my head. I was thinking Mexican?"

* * *

"Hey, Mama Welles- I, uh, Just had a question. What does "calabacita" mean?"

"Mija, you haven't called in so long and this is the first thing you ask me?! I thought you were dead!"

"I'm sorry. I'll call more often. Promise."

* * *

Judy's arm curves around her waist. "Can you stay a bit longer this time?"

"Mhm… I dunno what time it is, anyway. Let's stay in blissful ignorance."

"Brring brrrring, it's 12:24 pm!" says Johnny.

"I fucking hate you."

* * *

"I'm just- I'm just scared for ya, V."

V laughs. It sounds more like a sob, but that's okay.

"Have a good life, Johnny. Don't you fuck it up, okay? That's all I want."

* * *

He opens the niche, places her necklace inside.

Looks at the writing on the grave.

_V_

_Dreamer_

**Author's Note:**

> What a fantastic game. I've played through every ending and I'm crying I just HAD to write something down. Is this even coherent?? Jesus


End file.
